


Can We Just Talk

by hoe_without_regrets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe_without_regrets/pseuds/hoe_without_regrets
Summary: For the past couple of months, you have had the perfect fantasy with non-other than the billionaire tech-genius Tony Stark. Being two renowned famous faces of the United States, it makes sense to keep their said escapades away from prying eyes. That is until Tony brings up the idea of actually getting to know each other.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Can We Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Writing submission to @that-damn-girl‘s Pride Challenge on Tumblr. Thank you for giving me the excuse to write some cute Tony action haha. Also, I honestly tried, writing pre-made characters and keeping them to stay in-character is so fucking hard.

The flashing lights never bothered you. Ever since the start of your career, the cameras, the shouting, the cellphones, and social media, you never really gave a crap. That is what being in the public eye meant, you should always assume that every single movement is captured on film that could hypothetically be used to help or hurt you. 

That is why you never dropped the act of being America’s perfect heartthrob, in public and to others. 

Blinking a couple of times, you reposition yourself and smile towards everyone as you walk up the stairways that lead into the building of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Distant voices calling out your name were heard, but you kept your smile positioned and greeted people throughout making your way inside. 

It wasn’t long until you were ambushed by interviewers calling after you, to which you faked a curious expression. 

“Hi, how are you? Vogue right?” The female interviewer gives you a flattering chuckle and casually rests her hand on your shoulder to which soon drapes over to your biceps and maintains her hold. Barking up the wrong tree.

“I’m guessing the microphone gave it away,” the girl starts off to which you nod in agreement. You keep your composure and look directly at the girl’s eyes while she continues. “Well, we just want to congratulate you on your achievements this year.” You give a small laugh and murmur thanks. That is when she finally decides to let your arm go, trades the microphone from one hand to the other, and brings the microphone to you. 

“Thank you! It has been an amazing year. It’s always an honor to be part of amazing projects.” You manage to say before you pull your hands behind you, resting on your back and intertwine your fingers together. The interviewer scoffs and brings the microphone back to herself. 

“A humble man, but you can’t sell yourself short. Three blockbuster films, within the span of a year, is no small accomplishment.” You quickly look down and give another chuckle, hoping she would get the hint that you are uncomfortable with the praise. “Well moving on, we all know what we are here for. What was the inspiration for your outfit for this year’s Met Gala?” You look up at the interviewer midway her sentence while thinking of a response. Before you are given the chance to respond, you feel a hand lightly touch your back and rise up to rest on your left shoulder. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Being a sexy-ass model is what he is going for.” You immediately recognize his voice, not even needing to give him a glance, but before you could stop yourself, you look to your left and come to meet eye-to-eye with Tony Stark. You are met with a devious expression, “Hello sweetheart.” 

Anthony Edward mother-fucking Stark. 

For some goddamn reason, Tony Stark has been the only person that has been able to get under your skin and crack your shell. Now that you think of it, the billionaire might be the only one who actually got to get a small glimpse of who you truly are. 

Without missing a beat, you purposefully roll your eyes while bumping shoulder with Tony’s and look back to the interviewer. 

“As much as I will accept the compliment,” you give the billionaire a brief look before continuing on answering the question. “Since this year’s theme is home, I thought it would be best to wear something that I felt comfortable in.” She gives a slight nod, like telling you that it was an acceptable response. She suddenly blinks in a curious way and side-eyes Tony. 

“I do have one question though,” she then gives a smile. “How do you two know each other? An A-list celebrity and one of the most powerful men of the free world is certainly an interesting combination...” This time Tony gives the camera a goofy look for the term they referred him as and then speaks. 

“First off, never call me that again. Second, we’ve bumped into each other a couple of times at celebrations and important events. I guess you can say that we’ve become friendly throughout each interaction.” 

After that crisis was avoided, the vogue interview went by quickly. It wasn’t long that you continued to make your way toward the ballroom, ignoring the cameras and people shouting your name, with Tony walking alongside you. You forced yourself to look as comfortable as possible for the cameras, even though your body was telling you that it shouldn’t be in close proximity to the older man. 

“It’s been a while sweetheart,” the billionaire tries to start a conversation. “I’ve missed you, how have you been?” You turn your head and look up slightly to meet Tony’s gaze, to find him already looking at you. 

The power this man holds astounds you. 

“You know, same old stuff. Nothing drastic has happened the last two weeks,” you say teasingly, putting an emphasis on the last two words. Tony squints his eyes, noticing your tease and clears his throat while readjusting the cuffs of his suit. “I should be the one asking you, you know, considering what happened.” 

The battle of New York.

“Well, since you’re asking,” Tony begins, “It’s been great. Sure New York could have been better without all the damages and trauma of aliens attempting to destroy the world, but now, the planet has a unit of defense. Which in my humble opinion, is a great thing.” 

You take a stop, a few couple steps away from the other staircase which leads to the entrance of the ballroom where the gala was held. Tony seems to stop as well, waiting for you to continue. 

“I am glad that you are content with your squad of superheroes.” 

The man gives you a weird look at your statement and opens his mouth but you continue. 

“I am happy that you’re alive and well, Mr. Stark, and I would like to thank you for your sacrifice.” 

“I’m not sure if I have to let you know that I am not a veteran.” He pauses and thinks for a moment. 

“In a way-” 

“Yeah, I see your point.” You give Tony a tiny smile while he chuckles. Tony looks you up and down then smirks. He opens his lips and lowers his volume before asking, “Can I see you soon?” 

You immediately look away, noticing the paparazzi and cameras were focused on other celebrities, and the noise had begun to feel like it was drowning you out. 

“Don’t overthink it. I know that's what you tend to do.”

Finding the billionaire’s eyes again, you don’t hesitate to respond. 

“Do I now?” Tony nods his head and takes a step closer to you, seeming to try to close the space between you. As a response, you initiate to continue the path towards up the stairs, the man following quickly after. 

“I’d like to think I know you about eighty percent.” Tony gives out before continuing, “Out of our three interactions, which I have to mention that they were very memorable, I was able to take in a lot of information.”

“You know, they say you can’t truly know someone until-” 

“Which is where the twenty remains.” He finishes off smugly. You stand there, not replying immediately, and try to capture the moment before walking into the gala. 

You pat Tony’s shoulder and turn to walk inside, “I’ll talk to you later Mr. Stark.” 

-

"Holy fuck."

You let yourself fall back on the mattress while you untangle your bare legs from Tony. Tony chuckles as he repositions himself on the bed and turns to his side to face you. Seeing how insistent his gaze is, you let yourself close your eyelids for a minute to catch your breath.

"Want to know something?" Tony asks while he continues to adjust the sheets that are barely clinging on to the bed. You hum a response. "It's cute seeing your cheeks all blushed up, it lets me know that I did my job." You snort, open your eyes, and look over to the billionaire.

"I am not blushing." Tony raises his eyebrow incredulously at your statement. "That's just how rosy my skin is. You just aren’t around to see it.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” he says with disbelief evident in his voice. “Is that your way of telling me to come to see you often?” 

You immediately shake your head with humor in your voice, “No, no no-no-no. Definitely not.” The billionaire pouts and moves closer to you until he is pressed against you. You notice that he rests his head close to your shoulder, taking a little spoon position. You laugh quietly and bring up your arm to gently caress his head. After pondering for a minute, you realize that Tony had never put himself in a very intimate position in any of your previous encounters. 

Also, all your previous encounters had happened before the battle of New York.

Shock would be an understatement when you found out the day aliens had come down in the attempt to conquer Earth. Your publicist had frantically called you when you were boarding a private plane on the way back to Los Angeles. She wanted to make sure you had already left the city when everything was happening. 

Seeing the Iron Man suit carry the nuclear bomb up through the portal had you frozen and paralyzed with fear. 

Call it what you want, concerned or fondness of the billionaire, the thought of him gone-

You killed the thought. 

But it could explain why the man next to you was suddenly more clingy. Any normalcy probably brought comfort. 

“Ready for round three?” You break the hanging silence. Tony moves his face away from your shoulder to make eye contact. 

“Give me a bit to get hard again,” You shake your head. 

“No need, I’ll top this time. You must be tired of doing the same thing twice in a row,” You begin by pushing yourself up from the mattress until the older man protests immediately. 

“Ha ha sweetheart, as interesting that would be, topping is the only position I do,” Tony says hurriedly as he sees that you’re already prompted up on the bed, resting on your knees. He repositions himself too, prompting himself up and resting with his arms behind his back and legs remaining on the bed. You take the opportunity to place each leg on his sides and sit down on his lap. Tony grins at your sudden approach and places a hand on your bare hip to maintain you there. 

“Is that so?” You look down to see Tony Stark's eyes staring at yours intently like he wants to confess or say something, you wait for a second for him to say something but instead, he brings his lips closer to your own to capture them. You reciprocate instantly and take your hands to each side of his head to have more stability. 

Tony groans at the action and suddenly his hand on your hip forces your body to press harder against his own, to have more friction on both of your groins. 

You break away the kiss, and he continues on to kiss your cheek and makes his way onto your neck. 

“You are really something, you know that right?” Tony breaks off his kissing from the side of your neck and brings his gaze back to you. 

“Is that so?” 

“What a way to ruin the mood,” You roll your eyes and try to get out from your position but Tony’s hands keep you in place. 

“Nuh uh,” Tony as he brings his hips forward, feeling his erect member rub against your ass. “You’re not leaving this anytime soon.” You chuckle at his action but find his comment a little out of place. 

“No?” 

He shakes his head firmly, “Nope sweetheart, you’re not getting out so easily.”

“That can be taken in different ways you know,” You say as you bring your right hand to trace his distinct beard. His eyes don’t break his stare, and you can see his gears turning in his head. 

“Do I really need to specify?” He says confidently, now knowing where he wants the conversation to go. You squint and look down at both of your nude bodies pressed against each other. 

“Do you really want to have this conversation right now in this predicament?” Tony shrugs. 

“Maybe. Sex would probably feel amazing confirming that this is a relationship.” 

“So many assumptions, what am I going to do with you?” You smirk, trying to rile up the man. He doesn’t make any sudden movement. 

“Am I wrong?” He questions you, waiting for a physical response before the verbal one. You intentionally stay still, not knowing what to say. 

“A relationship isn’t just sex,” Tony takes a breath, seemingly grateful for the answer not being a complete rejection. 

“Well, yes. We can just talk if that's what you want.” 

You continue to look into the older man’s eyes. 

It was different seeing him emotionally open and somewhat vulnerable. His expectant and doe-shaped eyes reminded you of a puppy, which is endearing as hell. 

Tony Stark asking you to be in a relationship with him was definitely not on the agenda for today. You move your hands a little and dust off Tony’s shoulders and then place them close to his neck to wrap your hands to connect them. 

“How about this,” Bringing a pause on your sentence to bring both of your lips closer. “If we finish what we were about to do, and then we can talk.” Tony cracks a smile and nods.

“Deal.” He quickly adds before crashing against your lips.


End file.
